Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1/Галерея
1 = Репетиция ---- Twilight --if somepony had told me-- S5E25.png Twilight_--one_day_I'd_give_a_speech--_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_wouldn't_have_believed_it--_S5E25.png Twilight_forgets_the_next_part_of_her_speech_S5E25.png Twilight_sorting_her_flash_cards_S5E25.png Twilight_finds_the_right_index_card_S5E25.png Twilight_hears_a_single_clap_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_can_tell--_S5E25.png Twilight_pointing_to_the_audience_S5E25.png Twilight_--the_future_of_Equestrian_magic--_S5E25.png Twilight_--is_in_good_hooves--_S5E25.png Twilight_hears_a_single_clap_S5E25.png Spike_clapping_Twilight's_rehearsal_S5E25.png Spike_--better_than_the_first_eleven_times--_S5E25.png Spike_awkwardly_clears_his_throat_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_displeased_S5E25.png Twilight_--like_to_be_able_to_get_through_the_whole_speech--_S5E25.png Spike_--you_can't_be_nervous_about--_S5E25.png Spike_--a_bunch_of_magic_students--_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_do_have_to_set_a_good_example--_S5E25.png Twilight_--this_speech_has_to_be...--_S5E25.png Twilight_looking_coyly_at_Spike_S5E25.png Spike_sighing_S5E25.png Spike_finishing_Twilight's_sentence_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_--exactly--_S5E25.png Twilight_returns_to_the_podium_S5E25.png Twilight_clearing_her_throat_S5E25.png Spike_sitting_exhausted_on_a_pillow_S5E25.png Spike_lying_back_utterly_tired_S5E25.png Twilight_speaks_while_Spike_lies_tired_S5E25.png |-| 2 = Речь ---- School for Gifted Unicorns exterior S5E25.png Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png Sea Swirl getting shushed S5E25.png Twilight giving a lecture about cutie marks S5E25.png Twilight taking a sip of water S5E25.png Twilight --next slide, please-- S5E25.png Twilight looking out toward Spike S5E25.png Spike sleeping next to the projector S5E25.png Moon Dancer lightly nudging Spike awake S5E25.png Spike wakes up from his nap S5E25.png Spike startled S5E25.png Spike juggling the projector slides S5E25.png Spike's beach vacation photo S5E25.png Slide of Mane Six upside-down S5E25.png Twilight pointing toward Mane Six slide S5E25.png Slide of Rainbow Dash's first rainboom S5E25.png Slide of Fluttershy's cutie mark moment S5E25.png Slide of Applejack's cutie mark moment S5E25.png Slide of Pinkie Pie's cutie mark moment S5E25.png Slide of Rarity's cutie mark moment S5E25.png Slide of Twilight's cutie mark moment S5E25.png Twilight --without this rainboom-- S5E25.png Twilight --might not have gotten into magic school-- S5E25.png Twilight addressing her listeners S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle surprised S5E25.png Twilight peering into the audience S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Twilight looking around nervously S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle shaking her head S5E25.png Twilight sorts her flash cards again S5E25.png Twilight --real question about Cutie Mark Magic-- S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png |-| 3 = Возвращение в Понивилль / Возвращение Старлайт Глиммер ---- Twilight and Spike return to Ponyville S5E25.png Spike_asking_about_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E25.png Twilight_--when_I_looked_again,_she_was_gone!--_S5E25.png Twilight_--worried_what_she_could_be_up_to--_S5E25.png Spike_--nothing_good,_I_bet--_S5E25.png Spike_--the_last_time_you_saw_her--_S5E25.png Twilight_--forcing_everypony_in_her_village--_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_--wasn't_right--_S5E25.png Twilight_--we_had_to_do_something!--_S5E25.png Spike_--she's_coming_back_for_revenge--_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_trembling_with_fear_S5E25.png Spike_--just_really_interested_in_your_speech--_S5E25.png Twilight_worried_about_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E25.png Twilight_--not_really_sure_what_I_saw--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_walk_toward_the_castle_S5E25.png Spike_setting_his_luggage_down_S5E25.png Twilight_--more_stressed_about_that_speech_than_I_thought--_S5E25.png Spike_--that_sounds_better_than--_S5E25.png Twilight_opening_the_throne_room_doors_S5E25.png Twilight_--it_does_sound_kinda_silly--_S5E25.png Spike_in_nervous_surprise_S5E25.png Spike_--or_it's_totally_true!--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_surprise_S5E25.png Starlight_sitting_in_Fluttershy's_throne_S5E25.png Starlight_looking_at_Princess_Twilight_S5E25.png Starlight_--welcome_home,_Twilight!--_S5E25.png Starlight_levitating_a_scroll_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_casts_magic_on_scroll_S5E25.png Magic_swirling_around_floating_scroll_S5E25.png Scroll_discharges_magic_downward_S5E25.png Cutie_Map_hit_by_magic_discharge_S5E25.png Map_of_Equestria_magically_generates_S5E25.png Twilight_nervously_looking_at_the_map_S5E25.png Twilight_--what_are_you_doing,_Starlight---_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_laughing_evilly_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_--I'd_tell_you--_S5E25.png Starlight_--I_don't_want_to_ruin_the_surprise!--_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_crumples_the_scroll_S5E25.png Starlight_--won't_be_needing_that_anymore--_S5E25.png Crumpled_scroll_bounces_past_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E25.png Twilight_ready_to_face_Starlight_S5E25.png Starlight_cackles_while_surrounded_by_rising_energy_S5E25.png Magic_pulsates_around_the_Cutie_Map_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_pulsating_magic_S5E25.png Twilight_blasting_the_pulsating_magic_S5E25.png Twilight's_blast_bounces_off_the_magic_wall_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_swept_by_wind_S5E25.png Spike_about_to_get_blown_away_by_wind_S5E25.png Twilight_shelters_Spike_under_her_wing_S5E25.png Time_portal_opening_S5E25.png Starlight_watches_in_wicked_pleasure_S5E25.png Star_designs_turn_like_ticking_clocks_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_time_portal_S5E25.png Starlight_levitates_into_the_air_S5E25.png Starlight_flies_up_into_the_portal_S5E25.png Time_portal_over_the_Cutie_Map_closes_S5E25.png Spike_--where'd_she_go---_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_think_we_better_find_out!--_S5E25.png Twilight_looking_back_at_Spike_S5E25.png Spike_picking_up_the_crumpled_scroll_S5E25.png Time_portal_opens_again_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_pulled_toward_portal_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_pulled_into_portal_S5E25.png Time_portal_closes_a_second_time_S5E25.png Pinkie_Pie_enters_the_throne_room_S5E25.png Pinkie_notices_the_throne_room_is_empty_S5E25.png Pinkie_messily_eating_chocolate_cake_S5E25.png Pinkie_Pie_in_mild_confusion_S5E25.png |-| 4 = Назад в прошлое ---- Twilight and Spike traveling through time S5E25.png Rotating_hourglass_in_time_portal_S5E25.png|Доктор Кто? Electrical_discharge_in_the_air_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_fall_through_the_portal_S5E25.png Magic_scroll_flutters_down_from_the_portal_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_falling_out_of_the_sky_S5E25.png Twilight_has_a_realization_S5E25.png|Погодите. Почему я падаю... Twilight_remembers_she_has_wings_S5E25.png|...когда я могу летать? Twilight_flaps_her_wings_to_stop_falling_S5E25.png Twilight_looking_down_at_Spike_S5E25.png Spike_levitates_before_he_hits_the_ground_S5E25.png Spike_realizes_he's_floating_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_safely_on_the_ground_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_surrounded_by_Pegasi_S5E25.png Spike_--Starlight_doesn't_even_have_wings--_S5E25.png Spike_--why_would_she_come_here---_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_don't_know,_Spike--_S5E25.png Twilight_thinks_as_Rainbow_Dash_zooms_by_S5E25.png Twilight_--keep_your_eyes_open--_S5E25.png Twilight_--we_don't_know_what_she_has_planned--_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_zooms_past_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_filly_Rainbow_S5E25.png Spike_--isn't_that_Rainbow_Dash---_S5E25.png Twilight_--did_Rainbow_Dash_look_really_young--_S5E25.png Spike_takes_out_pair_of_binoculars_S5E25.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy,_and_Boy_Bullies_on_a_faraway_cloud_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_challenges_the_Boy_Bullies_S5E25.png Spike_--we_traveled_back_in_time--_S5E25.png Spike_--performed_her_first_sonic_rainboom--_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_face-hoofs_S5E25.png Twilight_--only_Star_Swirl_the_Bearded_could--_S5E25.png Twilight_--his_spell_just_went_back_a_week--_S5E25.png Twilight_--the_greatest_wizard_in_Equestria--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_the_scroll_S5E25.png Spike_picks_up_the_magic_scroll_S5E25.png Spike_reading_the_magic_scroll_S5E25.png Spike_shows_the_scroll_to_Twilight_S5E25.png Twilight_studies_the_magic_scroll_S5E25.png Twilight_shocked_by_what_she_sees_S5E25.png Twilight_more_worried_S5E25.png Spike_puts_the_scroll_in_his_backpack_S5E25.png Spike_--I_don't_wanna_miss_the_rainboom--_S5E25.png Spike_falls_through_the_cloud_cover_S5E25.png Twilight_catches_Spike_before_he_falls_S5E25.png Twilight_putting_Spike_on_her_back_S5E25.png Twilight_flies_toward_the_racetrack_S5E25.png |-| 5= Радуга Дэш: гонка (опять) ---- Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly_Fluttershy_waves_the_checkered_flag_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_bullies_speed_past_Fluttershy_S5E25.png Fluttershy_spins_out_over_the_cloud's_edge_S5E25.png Twilight_about_to_save_Fluttershy_from_falling_S5E25.png Spike_holding_Twilight_back_S5E25.png Spike_telling_Twilight_not_to_interfere_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_annoyed_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_flying_determined_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_through_a_cloud_ring_S5E25.png Berry_Pinch_watching_the_race_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_bullies_race_through_the_sky_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_pulls_into_the_lead_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_around_the_bend_S5E25.png Hoops_flying_around_the_bend_S5E25.png Dumb-Bell_collides_into_a_cloud_pillar_S5E25.png Dumb-Bell_stuck_in_cloud_pillar_dizzy_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_with_a_big_grin_S5E25.png Hoops_bumping_into_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Hoops_--later,_Rainbow_Crash!--_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_--hey!--_S5E25.png Rainbow_leaves_rainbow_trail_as_she_flies_down_S5E25.png Starlight_emerging_from_a_cloud_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_--sorry_about_this--_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_break_sound_barrier_S5E25.png Starlight's_magic_disabling_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_disabled_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_--Hey!_What_gives---_S5E25.png Hoops_crosses_the_finish_line_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_wonder_what_this_means_S5E25.png Filly_Fluttershy_frolicking_with_butterflies_S5E25.png Animals_running_away_from_filly_Fluttershy_S5E25.png Filly_Fluttershy_sad_S5E25.png Filly_Applejack_sighing_at_Manehattan_window_S5E25.png Filly_Applejack_closing_the_curtain_S5E25.png Filly_Applejack_walking_away_S5E25.png Filly_Pinkamena_on_the_rock_farm_S5E25.png Filly_Pinkamena_wipes_away_sweat_S5E25.png Filly_Pinkamena_looks_up_at_the_sky_S5E25.png Filly_Pinkamena_looking_at_the_grey_sky_S5E25.png Filly_Pinkamena_gets_back_to_work_S5E25.png Filly_Rarity_staring_at_giant_rock_S5E25.png Filly_Rarity_pushing_the_dumb_rock_off_the_cliff_S5E25.png Filly_Rarity_walking_away_from_the_dumb_rock_S5E25.png Filly_Twilight_struggling_to_cast_magic_S5E25.png Filly_Twilight_only_manages_a_tiny_spark_S5E25.png Filly_Twilight_nervously_looks_at_her_proctors_S5E25.png Exam_proctors_writing_disapprovingly_S5E25.png Filly_Twilight_Sparkle_sad_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_still_frozen_S5E25.png Twilight_snaps_--what_did_you_do-!--_S5E25.png Starlight_--you_are_about_to_find_out--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_see_another_portal_open_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_pulled_up_into_the_portal_S5E25.png Time_portal_over_Starlight_closes_S5E25.png |-| 6= Другое будущее ---- Twilight and Spike fall out of the portal into the present S5E25.png Twilight_collapsed_in_a_broken_throne_S5E25.png Twilight_looking_at_the_Cutie_Map_worried_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_don't_know_what_Starlight's_up_to--_S5E25.png Twilight_--figure_it_out_before_it's_too_late--_S5E25.png Spike_in_complete_shock_S5E25.png Spike_--I_think_it_already_is--_S5E25.png Twilight_in_slack-jawed_shock_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_with_the_Cutie_Map_in_the_middle_of_a_field_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_find_the_Castle_of_Friendship_gone_S5E25.png Twilight_--whatever_Starlight_did_in_the_past--_S5E25.png Twilight_--changed_things_here--_S5E25.png Spike_--how_did_we_get_here---_S5E25.png Spike_wonders_where_he_and_Twilight_are_S5E25.png Twilight_levitates_scroll_out_of_Spike's_backpack_S5E25.png Twilight_--more_like_when--_S5E25.png Spike_confused_by_Twilight's_wording_S5E25.png Twilight_--Starlight_altered_Star_Swirl's_spell--_S5E25.png Twilight_--travel_into_the_past_and_change_something--_S5E25.png Twilight_--the_map_pulled_us_back_to_the_present--_S5E25.png Spike_--so_we're_back_where--_S5E25.png Spike_--I_mean,_when_we_started--_S5E25.png Spike_listening_to_Twilight_as_she_walks_around_him_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_the_map_S5E25.png Cutie_Map_shows_half_of_Equestria_covered_in_crystal_S5E25.png Spike_--there's_the_whole_missing_castle_thing--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_deep_thought_S5E25.png Twilight_--too_big_to_handle_on_our_own--_S5E25.png Spike_--you_think---_S5E25.png Twilight_--we_need_to_find_our_friends--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_new_Ponyville_S5E25.png Ponyville_houses_damaged_and_boarded_up_S5E25.png Ponyville_looking_abandoned_S5E25.png Golden_Harvest_looks_at_Twilight_and_Spike_from_a_window_S5E25.png Spike_waving_to_Golden_Harvest_S5E25.png Golden_Harvest_frightened_S5E25.png Spike_--getting_a_bad_feeling_about_this--_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_optimistic_S5E25.png Twilight_--how_bad_could_things_be---_S5E25.png Twilight_approaching_the_new_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_front_of_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E25.png Sugarcube_Corner_now_an_ordinary_bakery_S5E25.png Spike_running_away_from_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E25.png Spike_running_to_Carousel_Boutique_S5E25.png Spike_pounding_on_Carousel_Boutique_front_door_S5E25.png Spike_trying_to_look_inside_Carousel_Boutique_S5E25.png Spike_looking_through_Carousel_Boutique's_window_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_getting_very_worried_S5E25.png Twilight_--not_sure_anything_we_know_is_the_same--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_depressed_spirits_S5E25.png Twilight_remembering_something_S5E25.png Twilight_picks_up_Spike_feeling_hopeful_S5E25.png |-| 7 = Встреча с Эпплджек ---- Sweet Apple Acres' wooden apple sign S5E25.png Sweet_Apple_Acres_now_a_processing_plant_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_stunned_by_the_farm's_new_look_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_each_other_S5E25.png Twilight_wipes_soot_off_a_window_S5E25.png Twilight_presses_her_face_against_the_window_S5E25.png Twilight_looking_at_applesauce_assembly_line_S5E25.png Giant_pot_of_boiling_apples_S5E25.png Apples_fall_into_pot_from_conveyor_belt_S5E25.png Giant_mallet_hammers_applesauce_can_lids_S5E25.png Applejack_and_Big_McIntosh_working_in_the_apple_plant_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_outside_the_barn_S5E25.png Twilight_happy_to_see_Applejack_S5E25.png Applejack_pushing_a_barrel_S5E25.png Twilight_suddenly_hugging_Applejack_S5E25.png Applejack_shoves_Twilight_off_of_her_S5E25.png Applejack_--what_can_I_do_for_you---_S5E25.png Twilight_--it's_so_good_to_see_you!--_S5E25.png Twilight_--couldn't_find_Pinkie_or_Rarity_or_Fluttershy_or_Rainbow--_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_just_knew_you'd_still_be_here!--_S5E25.png Applejack_placing_barrel_onto_a_cart_S5E25.png Applejack_asks_about_--Pinkiebow--_and_--Flutterdash--_S5E25.png Applejack_doesn't_know_who_Twilight_is_S5E25.png Twilight_--you_don't_know_who_I_am---_S5E25.png Applejack_only_recognizes_Rarity's_name_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_listening_to_Applejack_S5E25.png Spike_--world-famous_fashion_designer,_I_bet--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_back_at_Applejack_S5E25.png Applejack_closing_up_the_barrel_cart_S5E25.png Twilight_asking_about_the_--cause--_S5E25.png Applejack_mentions_war_with_King_Sombra_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_mind-blown_shock_S5E25.png Applejack_surprised_by_Twilight_and_Spike's_yell_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_more_worried_than_ever_S5E25.png Applejack_--where_have_you_two_been---_S5E25.png Spike_--actually,_it's_when--_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_know_this_is_hard_to_believe--_S5E25.png Twilight_--you_and_I_and_those_other_ponies--_S5E25.png Applejack_--bump_your_head_on_a_crate_of_cider--_S5E25.png Twilight_--I'm_telling_you_the_truth!--_S5E25.png Twilight_--if_you_come_with_me,_I'll_prove_it--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_run_away_from_Applejack_S5E25.png Applejack_about_to_get_back_to_work_S5E25.png Applejack_about_to_get_dragged_away_S5E25.png Applejack_gets_dragged_away_from_the_farm_S5E25.png Applejack_looking_at_the_Cutie_Map_S5E25.png Spike_--there's_also_supposed_to_be_a_castle--_S5E25.png Applejack_--don't_see_what_this_has_to_do_with--_S5E25.png Applejack_--you_and_I_bein'_friends--_S5E25.png Twilight_explains_the_situation_S5E25.png Twilight_--everything_else_is_different--_S5E25.png Applejack_still_skeptical_of_Twilight_S5E25.png Twilight_--well,_for_one_thing--_S5E25.png Twilight_--there's_no_war_with_King_Sombra--_S5E25.png Applejack_with_drooping_ears_S5E25.png Twilight_asks_how_the_war_started_S5E25.png Twilight_--figure_out_when_everything_changed--_S5E25.png Applejack_--that's_easy_enough--_S5E25.png Applejack_sighing_heavily_S5E25.png Applejack_explains_how_the_war_started_S5E25.png |-| 8 = Мировая Война Эквестрии ---- King Sombra's crystal castle S5E25.png King_Sombra_steps_out_onto_the_castle_balcony_S5E25.png Sombra_looking_out_over_the_Crystal_Empire_S5E25.png Crystal_Ponies_in_chains_S5E25.png Ivory_being_suited_for_battle_S5E25.png Ivory_being_outfitted_with_a_black_helmet_S5E25.png Ivory's_eyes_glowing_green_S5E25.png King_Sombra_looking_at_his_army_S5E25.png King_Sombra's_mind-controlled_army_S5E25.png Crystal_Ponies_march_onto_the_battlefield_S5E25.png Princess_Celestia_ready_for_war_S5E25.png Celestia_leads_her_forces_into_battle_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Wonderbolts_fly_into_battle_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Wonderbolts_dive-bombing_S5E25.png Crystal_Ponies_charge_into_battle_S5E25.png Royal_guards_charge_into_battle_S5E25.png Princess_Celestia's_army_vs._King_Sombra's_army_S5E25.png Two_armies_collide_on_the_battlefield_S5E25.png Royal_guards_and_Crystal_Ponies_brawl_S5E25.png Royal_guards_and_Crystal_Ponies_fighting_S5E25.png King_Sombra_appears_through_the_smoke_S5E25.png King_Sombra_rising_on_a_crystal_spire_S5E25.png Royal_guards_tripped_up_by_Sombra's_spire_S5E25.png King_Sombra_smirking_evilly_S5E25.png King_Sombra_laughing_maniacally_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_punching_a_Crystal_Pony_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_fighting_a_crystal_warrior_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_slams_into_a_Crystal_Pony's_back_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_in_Wonderbolt_battle_garb_S5E25.png Crystal_Pony_ambushes_Rainbow_from_behind_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_headbutts_Crystal_Pony_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_battle_scars_S5E25.png Crystal_Ponies_push_giant_boulder_over_a_cliff_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_down_at_an_enemy_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_up_at_giant_boulder_S5E25.png Boulder_falling_toward_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Maud_and_Pinkamena_appear_to_demolish_boulder_S5E25.png Maud_and_Pinkamena_demolishing_the_boulder_S5E25.png Boulder_reduced_to_harmless_rocks_S5E25.png Pinkamena,_Rainbow,_and_Maud_in_Sombra-ruled_timeline_S5E25.png Pinkamena_and_Maud_salute_Rainbow_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_return_to_battle_S5E25.png Rainbow_flies_back_into_battle_S5E25.png Princess_Celestia_looking_at_her_fallen_soldiers_S5E25.png Crystal_Ponies_ambush_Celestia_from_under_the_snow_S5E25.png Princess_Celestia_projects_a_magic_shield_S5E25.png Princess_Celestia_blows_the_Crystal_Ponies_away_S5E25.png Celestia_stands_alone_on_the_battlefield_S5E25.png Sassaflash_and_Rainbowshine_directing_sheep_S5E25.png Fluttershy_shearing_sheep_S5E25.png Rarity_helping_with_the_war_effort_S5E25.png Rarity_finishes_sewing_a_battle_uniform_S5E25.png Distressed_ponies_boarding_the_train_S5E25.png Twilight_in_complete_disbelief_S5E25.png Twilight_--I_just_can't_believe_it!--_S5E25.png Twilight_--we_stopped_King_Sombra!--_S5E25.png Twilight_--you_and_me_and_all_of_our_friends!--_S5E25.png Applejack_--but_we_aren't_friends--_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_dejected_S5E25.png Applejack_looking_at_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E25.png Applejack_--I_hope_all_this_helped--_S5E25.png Applejack_returning_to_the_farm_S5E25.png Twilight_--we're_going_to_set_things_right--_S5E25.png Applejack_--I_hope_you_do--_S5E25.png Spike_--how_are_we_gonna_set_things_right---_S5E25.png Twilight_wailing_--I_don't_know!--_S5E25.png Twilight_buries_her_face_in_her_hooves_S5E25.png Twilight_--the_only_thing_we_know_for_sure--_S5E25.png Spike_--the_map's_still_here--_S5E25.png Twilight_having_an_epiphany_S5E25.png Twilight_startles_Spike_--that's_it!--_S5E25.png Twilight_--connected_to_the_Tree_of_Harmony--_S5E25.png Twilight_--must_sense_that_something_isn't_right--_S5E25.png Twilight_--that's_why_it's_still_here--_S5E25.png Star_Swirl's_scroll_floats_out_of_Spike's_backpack_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_has_a_cunning_plan_S5E25.png Twilight_casts_magic_on_Star_Swirl's_scroll_S5E25.png The_Cutie_Map_brimming_with_energy_S5E25.png Twilight_opens_a_second_time_portal_S5E25.png Twilight_slowly_floats_up_into_the_portal_S5E25.png Spike_grabs_the_scroll_before_entering_the_portal_S5E25.png |-| 9 = Назад в прошлое...снова ---- Twilight and Spike return to past Cloudsdale S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_fall_out_of_the_sky_again_S5E25.png Twilight_catches_Spike_early_this_time_S5E25.png Twilight_--all_we_have_to_do_now--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_get_blasted_with_magic_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_frozen_in_a_crystal_block_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_stuck_in_crystal_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_levitating_herself_S5E25.png Starlight_--harder_than_you_think--_S5E25.png Starlight_--created_that_spell_to_send_myself--_S5E25.png Starlight_--even_when_you_cast_it--_S5E25.png Starlight_--I_still_get_sent_back_here--_S5E25.png Starlight_--wasn't_difficult_to_change_Star_Swirl's_spell--_S5E25.png Starlight_--he'd_already_done_the_hard_part--_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_gloating_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_laughing_boastfully_S5E25.png Starlight_--I_even_impressed_myself--_S5E25.png Starlight_--I_knew_you'd_try_to_stop_me--_S5E25.png Starlight_--why_else_would_I_leave_the_scroll_behind---_S5E25.png Starlight_--triggered_the_map_to_whisk_you_here--_S5E25.png Starlight_--watch_me_erase_the_one_thing--_S5E25.png Starlight_gives_Twilight_a_sinister_grin_S5E25.png Starlight_--my_village_was_a_sanctuary_of_equality--_S5E25.png Starlight_--it_was_a_special_place--_S5E25.png Starlight_angry_--you_and_your_friends--_S5E25.png Starlight_snaps_--took_it_away!--_S5E25.png Starlight_pauses_in_her_anger_S5E25.png Starlight_notices_Twilight_and_Spike_are_gone_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_rolling_her_eyes_S5E25.png Starlight_floating_toward_the_cloud's_edge_S5E25.png Starlight_--my_turn_to_take_something_special_from_you!--_S5E25.png Starlight_--you_and_your_friends_will_never--_S5E25.png Starlight_mocks_Twilight_and_her_friends'_--cutie_mark_bond--_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_--cutie_marks_for_cutie_marks!--_S5E25.png Starlight_--sounds_like_a_fair_trade_to_me!--_S5E25.png Starlight_pushing_the_encasing_down_S5E25.png Starlight_watching_Twilight_and_Spike_fall_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_trapped_falling_from_the_sky_S5E25.png Far_distance_view_of_Cloudsdale_flight_camp_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike's_crystal_prison_falls_out_of_the_sky_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_charging_her_magic_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike's_crystal_prison_bursts_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_ready_for_round_two_S5E25.png Twilight_realizes_Spike_is_still_falling_S5E25.png Spike_falling_out_of_the_sky_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_embarrassed_--oops--_S5E25.png Twilight_flies_down_to_rescue_Spike_S5E25.png Spike_flailing_his_arms_as_he_falls_S5E25.png Twilight_catches_Spike_in_midair_S5E25.png Spike_thanks_Twilight_for_the_save_S5E25.png Twilight_--no_problem,_Spike--_S5E25.png Twilight_--exactly_what_we_have_to_do!--_S5E25.png |-| 10 = Вмешательство Старлайт ---- Twilight and Spike behind a cloud S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_teleport_away_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_for_Starlight_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_teleport_again_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_being_a_cloud_spy_S5E25.png Twilight_speeds_to_the_next_hiding_spot_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_duck_into_a_cloud_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_sneaking_around_the_cloud_S5E25.png Twilight_--we_have_to_stop_Starlight--_S5E25.png Spike_looks_for_Starlight_through_his_binoculars_S5E25.png Spike_sees_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E25.png Spike_calling_Twilight's_name_S5E25.png Spike_tries_to_get_Twilight's_attention_S5E25.png Twilight_--she_could_pop_up_anywhere!--_S5E25.png Spike_tapping_on_Twilight_S5E25.png Spike_pointing_toward_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E25.png Twilight_looks_through_Spike's_binoculars_S5E25.png Twilight's_eyes_pop_on_binoculars_lenses_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_talking_to_Hoops_and_Dumb-Bell_S5E25.png Hoops_and_Dumb-Bell_listen_to_Starlight's_advice_S5E25.png Twilight_confronting_Starlight_next_to_foals_S5E25.png Starlight_--just_reminding_these_two_colts--_S5E25.png Twilight_angry_--well,_don't!--_S5E25.png Foals_confused_by_Twilight's_words_S5E25.png Twilight_surprised_by_her_own_outburst_S5E25.png Twilight_confused_--you_were---_S5E25.png Starlight_--in_a_world_where_everypony_is_unique--_S5E25.png Starlight_patting_filly_Fluttershy_on_the_head_S5E25.png Starlight_and_Twilight_face_off_up-close_S5E25.png Starlight_being_conniving_S5E25.png Twilight_unsure_--of_course_not--_S5E25.png Starlight_being_deviously_nice_S5E25.png Starlight_hugging_Fluttershy_and_Hoops_S5E25.png Starlight_--wouldn't_that_be_nice---_S5E25.png Foals_agreeing_with_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E25.png Twilight_witnessing_Starlight's_manipulation_S5E25.png Twilight_--it'd_be_nice_not_to_be_teased--_S5E25.png Twilight_--that's_not_the_same_thing!--_S5E25.png Foals_still_confused_by_Twilight's_behavior_S5E25.png Hoops_offering_to_help_Fluttershy_S5E25.png Fluttershy_--sure_could_use_the_practice--_S5E25.png Fluttershy,_Hoops,_and_Dumb-Bell_walking_away_S5E25.png Twilight_knows_what_Starlight_is_up_to_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_--that's_not_true--_S5E25.png Starlight_--convinced_them_not_to_be_bullies--_S5E25.png Starlight_--everypony_should_be_equal--_S5E25.png Starlight_--stopping_the_rainboom_is_just_a_bonus--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_seething_at_Starlight_S5E25.png Spike_sees_filly_Rainbow_Dash_fly_by_S5E25.png Spike_pointing_toward_filly_Rainbow_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_soars_through_the_air_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_--this_isn't_over_yet--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_fly_after_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_--if_you_say_so!--_S5E25.png |-| 11 = Встреча с юной Радугой Дэш ---- Rainbow Dash soars through the cloud course S5E25.png Twilight_flying_alongside_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Spike_waving_to_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_nervously_saying_hello_S5E25.png Twilight_--think_you_can_stop_for_a_minute---_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_screeches_to_an_air_halt_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_crash_into_clouds_off-screen_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_hear_you're_pretty_fast--_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_being_overconfident_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'm_even_faster_than_that!--_S5E25.png Twilight_talking_with_filly_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Twilight_challenges_Rainbow_Dash_to_a_race_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_--that_wouldn't_really_be_fair--_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_--you're_a_full-grown_pony--_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_notices_Twilight_is_an_Alicorn_S5E25.png Twilight_puts_a_hoof_around_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Spike_giving_Rainbow_Dash_a_thumbs-up_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_nervous_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_away_from_Twilight_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_away_from_Twilight_S5E25.png Twilight_catches_up_with_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Twilight_--fast_enough_for_a_sonic_rainboom--_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_--I_can't_do_that!--_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_Dash_unsure_of_herself_S5E25.png Filly_Rainbow_--it's_not_even_a_real_thing!--_S5E25.png Twilight_encouraging_Rainbow_Dash_S5E25.png Twilight_--I've_seen_you_do_it!--_S5E25.png Twilight_gets_uncomfortably_close_to_Rainbow_S5E25.png Twilight_fluttering_her_eyelids_at_Rainbow_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_very_uncomfortable_S5E25.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_away_from_Twilight_again_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_watch_Rainbow_fly_off_S5E25.png Twilight_sad_about_failing_to_reach_Rainbow_S5E25.png Starlight_appears_behind_Twilight_to_gloat_S5E25.png Starlight_--couldn't_convince_her_to_do_the_impossible---_S5E25.png Starlight_Glimmer_smug_--that's_too_bad--_S5E25.png Twilight_about_to_say_something_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_being_sucked_back_into_the_time_portal_S5E25.png Starlight_watching_the_time_portal_close_S5E25.png |-| 12 = Другое разное будущее ---- Twilight and Spike fall onto the Cutie Map S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_land_in_a_new_timeline_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_Everfree_Forest_S5E25.png Spike_--well,_that_didn't_work--_S5E25.png Twilight_--harder_than_I_thought--_S5E25.png Twilight_--we'll_have_to_try_again!--_S5E25.png Spike_backing_up_toward_Twilight_S5E25.png Twilight_--don't_want_to_live_in_that_awful_future--_S5E25.png Spike_--I_don't_think_you'll_have_to--_S5E25.png Spike_smiling_nervously_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_surrounded_S5E25.png The_changeling_resistance_S5E25.png Twilight_surprised_to_see_Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_held_at_spear-point_S5E25.png Pinkie_Pie_--silence,_changeling!--_S5E25.png Fluttershy_--all_servants_of_Queen_Chrysalis--_S5E25.png Fluttershy_--must_be..._destroyed!--_S5E25.png Twilight_and_Spike_nervous_S5E25.png Twilight_gulping_S5E25.png |-| 13 = Аниматик ---- S5E25 animatic - Presentation slide of Mane Six.png S5E25_animatic_-_Slide_of_Twilight's_cutie_mark.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_'meet_my_friends'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Starlight_Glimmer_in_the_crowd.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_in_surprise.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_peers_into_the_crowd.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight's_audience,_right_side.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight's_audience,_left_side.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_nervously_looking_around.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_very_nervous.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_shaking_her_head.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_sorting_her_cards.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_continues_her_speech.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_in_presentation_hall.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_and_Spike_land_in_Ponyville.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_'she_was_gone'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_'worried_what_she_could_be_up_to'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Spike_'Nothing_good,_I_bet'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_'forcing_everypony_in_her_village'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_'wasn't_right'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Spike_'coming_back_for_revenge'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Spike_trying_to_calm_Twilight.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_'not_really_sure_what_I_saw'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_and_Spike_approach_the_castle.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_castle.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_throne_room.png S5E25_animatic_-_Spike_'or_it's_totally_true!'.png S5E25_animatic_-_Twilight_and_Spike_spooked.png S5E25_animatic_-_Starlight_in_the_throne_room.png S5E25_animatic_-_Starlight_lounging_in_Twilight's_throne.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Ponyville in sepia tone Facebook promo.png Twilight and Spike trapped Facebook promo.jpg en: The Cutie Re-Mark Pt. 1/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона